Diario Sexual
by VanillaPs
Summary: Una serie de One- Shot Lemons
1. Valkyon

Se miraba completamente sonrojada, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, nunca se imagino ni en su más locos sueño que aquello podía suceder, apenas hace horas estaban celebrando una festividad Eldaryana junto con su jefe de guardia Valkyon líder de Obsidiana, entre copas y risas terminaron bebiendo de mas, aunque ella tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol pero su límite ya lo había sobrepasado y decidió parar, en cambio Valkyon seguía bebiendo, jarra tras jarra vaciaba por completo en cuestión de segundos, quiso preguntarle si algo le molestaba para beber de esa manera pero se abstuvo al sentir como su mirada se encontraron.

La madrugada no se hizo esperar las pocas personas que quedaban en el recinto o estaban muy borrachos o inconsciente, vislumbro levemente a Valkyon su mejillas se encontraba levemente coloradas, ella solo se levanto para despedirse.

-creo que es hora de irme- menciono un tanto torpe, Valkyon se apresuro a levantarse

-yo te acompaño- mascullo serio mientras fruncía levemente su entrecejo, esta no dijo nada y sin mas comenzó a caminar a su habitación, el recorrido fue corto y silencioso, Valkyon nunca habia sido un gran hablador y ella, ella estaba borracha, intento encajar varias veces las llave de su habitación en vano, Valkyon se acerco arrebatándole la misma para abrirle rápidamente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, la luz de la luna se filtraba con leves rayos a su habitación dejando ver las virutas de polvo que revoloteaban en la misma, aquella habitación que Valkyon acomodo solo para ella

-gracias por acompañarme- este asintió para luego entrar en la pieza, ella no dijo nada, quizás habia algo importante de que hablar, Valkyon cerro la puerta pasando el seguro sin que ella se diera cuenta, vislumbro su esbelta figura siendo bañada por la luz lunar, su largas piernas torneadas y bien definidas su duro y redondo trasero que invitaba a tocarlo, su amplia cadera y diminuta cintura, aquellos pechos pequeños siendo firmes y redondos, su cuello que lo invitaba a probarlo a depositar besos, su mirada se poso en su labio carnoso , para luego terminar en su ojos aquellas orbes azules que le volvían loco y lo ponían duro, por que mentirse a si mismo mas de una vez se habia satisfecho pensando en ella.

Ella esperaba que hablara mas su intensa mirada la hizo sonrojarse, no fue hasta que el se acerco un poco mas que decidió hablar

¿sucede algo?- pregunto inocentemente , el negó para tomarla de su brazos y con delicadeza apegarla a su cuerpo, la impresión fue tanta que se quedo estática, ni lento ni perezoso la levanto para depositarla con cuidado en su cama, poso una rodilla en el colchón haciendo que este se hundiera por su peso, su mejillas comenzaban arder su piel blanquecina empezó a tornarse sonrosada, estaba a centímetros de su labio pero decidió parar , no no era correcto, no se iba aprovechar, cuando quiso retirarse unas manos se lo impidieron, ahora era ella quien daba el siguiente movimiento.

Cerro el espacio que había entre ambos sellándolo con un beso, aquello era fuego y pasión, eso fue todo lo que el necesito para comenzar a besarla con ímpetu labio su labio para que le permitiera introducir su lengua cosa que ella gustosa accedió, su manos comenzaron a recorrer su esbelta figura, descendió su besos por el cuello, mientras ligeros suspiros salían de la boca femenina, cada gemido comenzaba hacer mella en el y en su amigo.

Comenzó a despojarla de su ropa ella cubrió su pecho por auto reflejo

-son preciosas no las cubras- dijo con vos sorna, aparto su manos con la propia para empezar a tocar su pezones primero en forma circular y luego retorciendo un poco la punta, los jadeos no tardaron en inundar la habitación, ella cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones. su lengua acaparo el botón rosado de su acompañante comenzó a succionar mientras su otra mano empezaba estimular su vagina, sentía como a través de la ropa se empezaba a humedecer, se deshizo de aquellas prendas molesta de un tirón, internamente se prometió comprarle ropa nueva por la destrucción de la misma, ahora con acceso libre empezó acariciar su intimidad rozaba su clítoris para luego moverlo de forma circular, la chica gemida mientras sus piernas intentaban cerrarse, pero el era mas grande mas fuerte y ante todo con mas ganas, su lengua abandono su seno para bajar lentamente por su vientre mordió ligeramente su cadera para dejar besos, abrió sus piernas para admiras, ella quiso cerrarla por vergüenza pero no la dejo, enterró su rostro ahí para que su lengua comenzara a juguetear lamiendo y sintiendo la propia esencial de ella.

Su dedos y su lengua comenzaban a estimularla empezó a meter un dedo para lubricarla mas luego fueron dos ella arqueaba la espalda en el vaivén que el empezó a hacerle, mientras su lengua seguía jugando con su pequeña cereza, sintió una cantidad de agua salir de ahí, ella habia llegado a su primer orgasmo pero no seria el ultimo su ojos dorados brillaron con fulgor, se desvistió para dejar a vista su pene, la mirada deseosa de la orbes azules no se hizo esperar gateo hasta donde estaba el para tomarlo entre su manos Valkyon quedo expectante por ver que iba a hacer, su manos comenzaron a masturbar en un vaivén, su lengua comenzó a pasar por el glande de el, y a respuesta este solo daba pequeños gruñidos , abrió su boca para introducírselo , el agarro su cabello jaloneando levemente, ella seguía hasta que sintió como el derramaba su semilla en su rostro mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, la levanto con cuidado para luego posicionar su piernas sobre su hombros.

-estas lista- ella solo asintió y esa fue la respuesta que necesito, sintió como ella se encontraba caliente, y eso le gusto le volvía loco pensar que estaba asi por el, empezó a introducirlo lentamente para no dañarla, unos quejidos salieron de ella y el solo siguió sabia que tu amigo no era precisamente pequeño o delgado, dejo que se acostumbrara a el para luego comenzar un ligero vaivén, ella gemía y gritaba su nombre el la alzo de la cama sin perder su penetración comenzaban a besarse ella mordía su labio a cada beso, lo cual asi que aumentara el ritmo, hecho su cabeza para atrás dejando el cuello expuesto el aprovecho para dejar varios chupones en lo mismo, estocadas y embestida era lo que ella recibía.

Unas nalgadas marcaron el ritmo, cambiaron de posición esta vez ella inclinada apoyándose de la pared, sus senos botaban mientras el seguía embistiendo con más fuerza que antes, su vagina apretaba cada vez mas y el ya estaba palpitando el se corrió completamente dentro y ella exhalo su ultimo gemido, se retiro dentro de ella para cargarla tal cual princesa, su cuerpo sudoroso, su respiración irregular y esos chupones le hacían sentirse orgulloso ella era de el y de nadie mas, la deposito en el lecho para acostarse con ella y cubrir ambos cuerpos con la sabana, beso su frente y la apego a su torso acariciando la espalda con su pulgar, ella quedo dormida y el la siguió.


	2. Leiftan

No podía ni quería evitarlo, aquella sensación en su piel, aquel fuego que comenzaba a consumirla, ella era madera y el viento que avivaba el fuego que se generaba con la fricción, cerro su ojos mientras daba pequeños gruñidos su piernas no dejaban de moverse bajo la sabana, su interior palpitaba expectante a ser llenado con algo que no tendría, y aun así revivía esa mirada fija en ella parecía cortarla como un cuchillo cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada y excitada, bajo su mano rozando su muslo poco a poco siendo guiada aquella fisura que le daba placer y tortura a la vez, no pudo evitar inserta uno que otro dedo, su espalda se arqueo en el acto, comenzó hacer el vaivén su otra mano bajaba y subía tocando su propio pecho apretando el pezón recorriendo su propia carne, imaginando que era el quien la tocaba, solo un poco mas, su boca se abría jadeante sin emitir ruido relamía su labio una y otra vez, y ceso su cuerpo se sintió pesado mientras una sonrisa picarona adornaba su labio para abandonarse a los brazos donde cierto rubio era el total protagonista de su sueños.

El amanecer no tardo en llegar y con ello una nueva misión, ni bien se despertó el bullicio hizo acto de presencia, noto su cuerpo desnudo para recorrerlo con cierta delicadeza, si bien no era vanidosa poseía un muy buen cuerpo, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, su senos eran redondos y pequeños los pezones se alzaban como pequeños botones rosados en su nívea piel, su cintura no era diminuta pero daba un buen contraste con su anchas caderas, su trasero antes de llegar a eldarya era falto de gracia, pero con el constante entrenamiento este se había afirmado poniéndolo bastante duro y redondo su piernas largas y tonificadas, agarro su uniforme de Obsidiana que dejaba ver su vientre plano, el escote de su pecho, amarro la larga cabellera chocolate con leves rizos en la punta en una cola alta, se miro al espejo que poseía en su cuarto, vislumbro su cuerpo haciendo algunas poses para echar unas risas al aire despidiéndose de si misma con la promesa de volver.

La chica recorría los pasillos de la guardia buscando a quien le iba dar su siguiente misión y era como el test de la prueba que hizo al inicio aunque al principio le pareció raro y estúpido ahora tenía mucho sentido Miiko era quien le daba ese sentido, siempre había que ser fiel a la mujer zorro/zorra pues para bien o para mal ella mandaba.

Se aclaro la garganta al entrar, ahí se encontraba el, el protagonista de su noches de insomnio y el perpetrador de su sueños húmedos Leiftan hablando con la azabache

-¿si?- dijo con calma pues si bien desde que había perdido todo por culpa de aquella mujer no quedaba de otra que resignarse a seguir bajo su yugo y para nadie era sorpresa que la odiaba .

-ya era hora que aparecieras- rechisto esta solo puso los ojos en blanco restándole importancia

-ya estoy aquí es lo que importa- contesto tajante, Leiftan soltó un ligero suspiro no supo si era por ella o su comportamiento

-la misión la tendrá con Leiftan, ha habido nuevas desapariciones cerca de la región, irán a investigar y volved lo antes posible, ¿ha quedado claro?- solo asentí, Leiftan se acerco con cuidado a donde Miiko tomo un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su orejas de zorra, ella miro la escena con amargura para proceder a irse algo dentro de ella se había incomodado, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

Espero un buen par de minutos en la entrada del C.G su pie no paraba de golpear el suelo levantando algo de tierra alrededor donde se había marcado perfectamente la suela de su calzado, se sentía irritada queriendo blasfemar pero ¿a quién? En ese lugar solo se tenía a ella, no podía confiar en nadie de la guardia excepto en él, el primero que le tendió una mano, que limpio más de una lagrima y que le rogo con una mirada expectante que no hiciera una estupidez.

No tardo en vislumbras su figura que se alzaba mostrando tras de el una sombra mucho mas grande que su persona personificando a la perfección su silueta, aquella melena desbordante de oro se mecía al compas del viento sin alborotarse lo suficiente, su mejillas ardieron solo con verlo ya podía sentir a su cuerpo suplicando por un poco de interacción.

-perdón por hacerte esperar _**Enna**_ \- lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera que le había aturdida sintió un repentino escalofrió y unas llamas dentro de ella se encendieron, lengüetazos de calor enviados a ciertas partes de su cuerpo, maldijo su suerte maldijo las feromonas y hormonas porque diablos aquel hombre despilfarraba feromonas y testosteronas.

-hmn- fue todo lo que respondió para comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda, escucho los paso de él a la par de los propios, el viaje comenzó a ser incomodo por una parte el silencio se había instalado uno lleno de incomodidad por parte de ella, solo recordando la cercanía que había tenido con Miiko le había hecho rabiar.

-no podemos seguir así- dijo finalmente pausando su caminata para mirarla directamente

-¿Cómo? – pregunto ella deteniéndose para confrontar aquella mirada esmeralda que le perseguía en su íntimos sueños y fantasías

-así, sin hablarnos Enna- se acerco y sin preverlo lo tenía totalmente frente a ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba cada exhalación que hacia, tan cerca, ella se encontraba totalmente estática ante aquello quiso responder pero su labios se sentía secos, relamió levemente cosa que por el no paso desapercibido, poso su manos en los hombros ajenos, ella se estremeció con el tacto.

-debes confiar en mi Enna- quiso desviar su mirada pero el tomo su barbilla impidiendo que desviara no solo su mirada si no su cabeza, el se inclino levemente hallándose a milímetros de su labios.

Un estruendo logro volverlos a la realidad, pero tarde había sido cuando en medio de donde estaban cayeron por un agujero.

La caída la había dejado algo atontada, la oscuridad engullía aquel lugar y solo se filtraban pequeños rayos de sol de donde habían caído, miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que Leiftan la tenia cogida recibiendo el una buena parte del impacto, rápidamente se quito de encima para proceder ayudarle.

-¿todo bien, me refiero puedes moverte bien?- pregunto Enna un tanto apenada por la situación, el solo asintió sacudiendo el polvo de su ropajes

-todo funciona- ella asintió –¿Dónde crees que estamos? – pregunto ella un tanto confusa, los ojos de Leiftan brillaron por un instante o eso le había parecido a ella.

-es un viejo templo, venia acá cuando era más joven, está en estado deplorable quizás por eso deje de venir ya era bastante caótico entonces ahora parece que se desmoronara- hablo con su clásica tranquilidad parecía que nada podía perturbarlo

-se donde es la salida sígueme- dicto el para comenzar a caminar, ella comenzó a seguirlo, el eco de los pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, hace un buen tramo habían dejado el único camino con luz mientras se adentraban en aquel lugar, Leiftan paró en seco y ella igual lo hizo, este empezó a tantear la pared para conseguir una antorcha recito una palabra en un idioma desconocido y esta se encendió, se quedo ligeramente sorprendida aunque a estas alturas ya casi nada en eldarya podía sorprenderla.

Siguieron caminando un buen tramo y ella comenzó a sospechar que quizás estaban yendo en círculos cuando quiso protestar el comenzó a hablar

-tienes una pequeña maña Enna- dijo su voz se había vuelto un poco mas ronca causándole ligeros escalofríos.

-¿maña?- pregunto ella sin entender mientras seguía caminando al lado de el, este sonrió de manera inocente

-¿sabias que la puerta de tu habitación queda abierta en la noche?- ahora ella se quedo muda

-supongo que no puedo culparte a ti de eso, soy yo el que siempre la abre para ver que estés bien y no hagas nada estúpido- murmuro, ella frunció el ceño no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación

-desde hace un tiempo comencé a hacerlo, ahora también se volvió mi maña- sentencio, con su diestra encendió otra antorchar y así procedió con varias mas, el lugar se había iluminada mostrando una habitación bastante amplia, algunas parte de las paredes se encontraban en ruinas, un viento cálido soplaba de las ventanas rotas mostrando que la noche ya había caído y el firmamento mostraba una hermosa luna llena.

-sabes los humanos en tu mundo tienen un dicho extraño, que la luna llena vuelve locos a los hombres- hizo una ligera pausa para posar su manos en una especie de mesa, aunque para su sorpresa se encontraba bastante pulcra al igual que el recinto, no había ni telarañas ni olor a humedad, al revés se podía sentir el aire fresco y ligero ella miro esperando que el continuara, aquella situación se sentía tan irreal ella con Leiftan en un lugar donde se creía hecho pedazos.

-también tienen la creencia de que transforma a los humanos en hombres lobos – negó levemente para mostrar una sonrisa ladina- pero querida Enna- se acerco a ella colocando un mechón detrás de su oído, el rubor se hizo presente en su mejillas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas de la cuenta y ella sabía que él podía escucharlo

-no convierte a los humanos en seres Faericos, en absoluto, aquellos nacidos bajo la luna los hace mas prepotentes a dejarse llevar por sus instintos – su dedo índice comenzó a a tocar su pómulo para luego con delicadeza recorres su barbilla bajando hasta su cuello, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando aquella caricia mientras un ligero suspiro salió de su labios.

Los ojos de Leiftan se encendieron de aquel esmeralda profundo reinaba el deseo y la lujuria, se acerco a Enna mientras su mano iba ahora a su nuca tomando buena parte de su cabellera, se inclino, soplo levemente en su labio, ella emitió un leve jadeo, el choque de su aliento contra su piel, volvió a repetir aquello, Enna abrió su boca ligeramente permitiendo que su aliento se mezclara con el suyo.

-cada noche que voy a tu habitación, te veo Enna, como susurras por mi- abrió su ojos saliendo del delicado hechizo que había caído, sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, el sonrió socarronamente para jalonear levemente su cabello dejando exhibido su cuello, poso su nariz y la dejo ahí su respiración era lenta y calmada mientras ella se aceleraba mas y mas

-pareces un pobre Musarouse asustado- murmuro él mientras su dientes tocaron levemente la carne nívea un pequeño respingo por parte de ella fue la respuesta que buscaba con facilidad llevo las piernas de ella a su cintura donde esta ejecuto presión, comenzó a llevarla a la mesa en la que minutos antes el había apoyado su manos, deposito con cuidado ahí su cuerpo.

-tu solo déjamelo a mi, hare tu fantasía realidad- murmuro para aprisionar su labios con los propios, se poso encima de ella mientras devoraba con venencia los labios ajenos, agarro su manos llevándolas hacia arriba donde solo necesito solo la zurda para retener las manos ajenas evitando que ella tocara mas de lo debido, esta gimoteo en una leve protesta que fue acallada por el mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, Enna comenzó a arquearse levemente aquello le gustaba y mucho y si era un sueño maldito iba a ser el que la despertara, su corazón se desboco cuando el sonido de tela siendo desgarrada resonó en la habitación, su pechos se hallaban expuestos ante el se erguían como dos montañas perfectamente simétricas sus pezones se encontraba erectos, este comenzó a masajear con la mano derecha mientras su labios seguían apresando los suyos, llevo su labio a su cuello depositando lamidas y ligeras mordidas, la mirada deseosa de Leiftan solo podía intensificar las palpitaciones que reclamaban atención, con su lengua dibujo la silueta de su pezón lamio lentamente para proceder a jugar con la punta del mismo moviéndolo de manera circular acerco su boca para comenzar a succionar, mientras masajeaba el otro pellizcando ligeramente la zona.

Los ligeros gemidos no tardaron en llegar de hace cuanto quería poder gemir sin poder hacerlo por temor al maldito oído de Nevra, la línea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida, cuando la mano de el bajo por su vientre, la tela fue apartada rápidamente en un ágil tirón dejándola al descubierto, no cabía decir que el eldarya el concepto de ropa interior no existía, solo tu ropa, su vagina quedo al descubierto, el con agilidad separo su piernas, paso su dedo índice para comenzar a tocar otro botón rosado.

Una oleada de placer no tardo en llegar azotando su cuerpo, arqueo su espalda y maldijo el estar retenida bajo su manos, relamía su propio labio hasta lo mordía, los suspiros y gemidos eran una sinfonía, aquel liquido transparente comenzó a correr entre sus piernas, se alejo de la mesa dejando a una consternada chica esperando por mas.

Leiftan comenzó a observar el lugar para dirigirse a una pared semi destruida, una pequeña caja de madera reposaba con escombros encima, este los aparto liberando la misma, se agacho para comenzar a hurgar el contenido, una soga roja y una especie de fusta se encontraba en su mano.

-una vez me trajeron esto del mundo humano cierto día en la biblioteca encontré un libro bastante interesante, desde entonces cada vez que van al mundo humano una persona me trae ciertas cosas que le pido, veras las encuentro entretenidas-

Enna miro con interés los objetos que el tenia cierta chispa de curiosidad de cómo usaría eso con ella la dejo llevar a la incitación

-así que después de todo tienes tu lado interesante- repuso ella con clara excitación

-hasta la luna tiene un lado oscuro Enna, ahora ven aquí – demando, ella se levanto de su sitio mostrando su desnudes sin pudor alguno, la volteo con cuidado comenzando a pasar la cuerda por su cuello, entrelazando con su pechos.

-estira los brazos hacia atrás- dicto, comenzó a llevarla atrás para sentir la fuerte presión de ser enredados, aquella cuerda le causaba bastante presión y a la vez solo podía remover su piernas inquieta sintiendo la necesidad de que la poseyera, un ultimo tirón se hizo presente por la presión ejercida

-¿shibari?- cuestiono ella, este enarco la ceja para acercar su rostro a su oídos soplando levemente en este – parece que conoces algo- mordió su lóbulo haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-arrodíllate- esta tardo un poco en hacerlo pero obedeció

Comenzó a despojarse de su traje blanco, cuando llego a su vientre no pudo evitar acercarse un poco mas a ella sintiendo como su aliento chocaba contra su piel, termino de deshacerse de su ropa para mostrar su virilidad erecta y latente, los ojos se ellas se abrieron un poco mas observando aquel amigo, relamió su labio y abrió su boca, este marco una sonrisa ladina.

-di que lo deseas-

-l-lo deseo- tartamudeo levemente

su rodillas empezaban a dolerle por la posición pero poco le importaba quería tener aquello en su boca lamerlo chuparlo degustarlo, dejo su lengua afuera esperando que terminara de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, comenzó a lamer la punta quería engullirlo todo para ella, el agarro su cabellera chocolate para comenzar a a ser un débil vaivén, su glúteos se contraían levemente, ella movía su lengua colocándola en la pequeña abertura de su glande para luego volver a metérsela en la boca el jalo con más fuerza su cabello gruñendo por debajo, la velocidad y las ganas de embestirlas comenzaron a ser necesarias, no fue hasta que de su boca comenzó a brotar su semen el cual ella gustosa se tragaba.

Un pedazo de cuerda había quedado suelta que el uso para indicarle que se levantara, la presión que ejerció hizo que gimiera su senos le dolía y eso le hacía estar aun mas sensible, la dirigió hasta la mesa , poso la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa , el abrió su piernas y la dejo ahí para buscar la pequeña fusta de cuero, comenzó a pasearla por su trasero para luego dar un ligero azote, al momento de aquel gemido fue emitido jalaba la cuerda para complementar la sensación.

Comenzó a deslizar la fusta por su piernas dando leves azotes en su muslo, separo un poco mas su piernas dejando su vagina expuesta, se inclino para comenzar a lamer su clítoris mientras con dos dedos comenzó a penetrarla, las contracciones que el vientre ajeno comenzó a tener, sentía como ella lo aprisionaba, siguió lamiendo hasta sentir una oleada de humedad, sonrió satisfecho sin que ella lo viese, comenzó a pegar la punta de su pene en la entrada de ella, el calor que emanaba la intimidad ajena y propia eran unidas fuego ardiente y palpante, el gruño sintiendo aquella quemazón, comenzó a hacer ligeros círculos, su piernas temblaban mientras Enna maldecía una y otra vez, las contracciones eran demasiada para ella ¡la estaba volviendo loca!

-¡por el oráculo!- protesto -¡Hazlo! – el obedeció su orden y de una sola embestida la había penetrado, el dolor y placer se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo, dejo que la fusta cayera al suelo, posiciono ambas manos en su caderas se retiro dentro de ella para embestirla con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, el grito de ella era música para su oído, repitió tres veces mas para luego tomar la cuerda haciendo que se arqueara, la fuerza que ejercía en ella era bestial y mas por que la noches de luna llena los hijos de la luna se entregaban a su instintos sin tapujos .

El vaivén no paraba el sonido de su cuerpos chocando se inclino un poco mas para morderle el hombro a ella, dolor y placer se combinaban, salió dentro de ella para darle la vuelta, con suma agilidad la cargo haciendo que volviera enredar su piernas en su cadera donde comenzó de nuevo la interacción de placer, su senos botaban levemente por culpa de la cuerda el comenzó a lamer los hinchados pezones para succionar de vuelta, ella echaba su cabeza para atrás gimiendo, maldiciendo, soltando suspiros y jadeos al mismo tiempo, su vientre apretaba el duro y gran pene de Leiftan en su interior su piernas comenzaron a ceder, la embestida iba en aumento hasta que acerco su labios al hueco de su hombro donde mordió dejando su dientes marcados esto solo aumentaba la excitación del rubio quien dio una última estocada hasta desparramar toda su semilla dentro del cuerpo ajeno, los jadeos se hicieron presente, su frentes perladas de dolor y otras gotas recorriendo su cuerpos, ella sonrió satisfecha tener el autentico para ella había sido lo mejor, descanso su rostro en el torso de este el paso su mano por su cabellera para proceder a besar la coronilla de la misma, con un tirón se encontró liberada del amarre, su brazos se encontraban rojos y entumidos si acabo los sentía el cosquilleo no tardo en llegar, su manos recorrieron la espalda de Leiftan para terminar abrazándole, este la acostó con cuidado en la mesa de piedra para proceder a a buscar su capa y cubrir el cuerpo ajeno pues su ropas ahora eran jirones maltrechos.

-por que esta mañana estabas tan cerca con Miiko- recalco ella bastante celosa, este esbozo una sonrisa sincera para depositar leves besos en sus parpados-

-para poder hacer que me ponga en misiones contigo mi pequeña- dijo su corazón dio un vuelco enorme de alegría

-siempre rompes mi ropa- se quejo para hacer un ligero puchero

-se que te gusta nunca te has quejado, al principio- una ligera risa resonó para que este comenzara a pasar su manos por la espalda ajena en un ligero y reconfortante mimo

\- ¿vas a seguir espiando mi puerta? – pregunto ella curiosa

-¡por supuesto es mi parte favorita del día! ver a mi prometida el perder la cordura por mi- sentencio para buscar un cambio de ropa a su chica.


End file.
